


【KKH/TK】游戏玩家(下)

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【KKH/TK】游戏玩家(下)

  
  
  


*

“我说…叔叔。”  
刚往旁边凑了凑，选了个舒适的位置将脑袋搭在了光一的肩膀上。

“什么？”

“跳舞的时候可以别扭的那么色情吗？”

“胡说什么啊…哪里色情了。”  
他微微弯腰拿起桌上的牛奶递到嘴边，玻璃杯里的乳白色液体便肉眼可见的越来越少。

“再这样下去会被性骚扰吧”

“咳咳…哈？”他放下杯子一边咳一边难以理解的看着刚，毫无自觉刚才不小心溢出的牛奶正在以一种缓慢的速度顺着嘴角往下滑。

“我一个大男人能被怎么样？”

为什么不擦掉啊，叔叔这样好下流。

刚盯着他嘴角看，目不转睛。后者则疑惑的探出舌尖舔了舔，粉色的舌头卷过白色的黏稠液体——叔叔真的好下流啊。

“能被怎么样…叔叔想试一试吗。”

 

“你…唔…”越来越大胆了，就连接吻都变的更加色情和成人。刚扳过他的脸舔掉了嘴边残留的牛奶后将舌头伸进了叔叔奶味十足的口腔，舌尖扫过上颚和舌底勾引着被动的小舌和他缠绵，吻到热烈时两人都已气喘吁吁，刚的手却更加不安分的摸上他的屁股熟练的揉了起来。

“别揉了…”脸又红了，每次被这样色情的揉捏着屁股都会很容易的就有感觉，光一低喘着拍了下刚抓着他臀部的手毫无威严的呵责道。

“给我摸嘛…”甚至开始扒起了光一的裤子，刚离开他的嘴巴亲了亲微微泛红的脸颊，热气喷洒在耳畔时怀里的人不由自主的缩起脖子打了个颤，察觉到轻微的异样，刚试探性的伸出舌尖在他红通通的耳尖上舔了舔，果不其然的让他打了个激灵轻哼着慌忙躲开。

“好痒…别碰耳朵…”

“哪儿都很敏感啊你…”  
轻声嘀咕了几句便将舌尖钻进耳洞搅动了几下，变本加厉的挑逗把敏感到不行的人刺激的浑身发抖拼命偏过头往后躲，试图捂住耳朵的手也在靠到沙发背时被交叉扣住。

“你别舔了…我真的受不了…”

“不是吧…叔叔居然硬了…”

睡裤下勃起的性器让刚很是惊喜，兴奋当头就想做些更刺激的事儿。在一起后互相抚慰并没有少做，可含在嘴里好像还没有过……

“哈……刚…”  
舌尖舔了舔铃口便卷起头部吮吸了几下，突如其来的刺激直接让光一舒服的叫了出来，深受鼓舞后握住性器的手也开始抚慰起茎身，不时在他被舔爽时抓捏着鼓胀的囊袋。性器很快就被撩的彻底硬了起来，深红色小口也逐渐冒出了黏稠的液体。灵活的舌头在出水的地方快速扫过，持续舔舐下光一紧紧抓着刚的手臂轻颤着收紧双腿，过于集中的快感让他忍不住呻吟了一声。  
发现叔叔很喜欢这种舔法后舌尖便总是沿着敏感的冠状沟来回过勾舐，诱人的呻吟渐渐开始止不住，埋在腿间的年轻人在听见这种刺激的叫声后舔的更加卖力了，过于强烈的快感让叔叔越发急切的呻吟带上点泣音，他咬住手指夹着刚的肩膀抖的不成样子，更多的水不够控制的从前面流了出来。刚不顾他即将高潮时奋力的扭腰挣扎裹住头部大力吸了几下，差点就让极力憋着的人射在了他的嘴里，

“刚…不行…我想射了。”阴茎被舔的不断跳动，高潮前光一努力推开他的脑袋想要拔出性器，可含着那东西的小鬼根本就没有要停下来的意思。

“啊…啊…够了…”还是被舌头弄射了，射精中光一软在沙发上大腿微微痉挛，此刻敏感不堪的地方又被握在手里揉搓了起来，光一弓起脊背难耐的发出颤抖的气音，他无力的按住刚的手背不让动，后者只是安抚的吻上他的耳朵直到他颤巍着又射了一小股精液才终于停下动作。

  
“叔叔知道了吗，会被我怎么样……”

 

*

光一觉得有些不妙。

自己好像被一个小鬼给压制住了。

在一起后被看到了各种羞耻的样子，刚好像还很喜欢。每次有了想法都会把他按在下面，在他陷入情欲时说一些很下流的话，那种时候赤裸直接的眼神像要把他看穿，可面对着这样危险而充满占有欲的侄子…比起害怕更多的却是兴奋。

明明没做到最后，怎么还有种他是下位的错觉。

开玩笑…怎么能让他在下面。

 

可是刚真的…在情事上总能占据主导权。

又被亲软了腰躺在床上，光一将手插进刚的发间轻轻喘息，裤子被脱掉后闭起眼睛半妥协的微微张开了双腿。

  
*

不爽啊！

约定好的请他们喝酒，光一坐在对面一口气喝完了杯子里的酒给自己又续了一杯。

“今天这么猛，怎么了？”

“没什么…”  
咕嘟咕嘟喝完后微蹙着眉擦了擦嘴角，感觉到长濑审视的视线落在他脖子上后立马理了理衣领局促不安道。

  
“哦好吧。”

 

“我说，如果遇到一个很主动的人该怎么办。”

“啥？”

短暂静默后光一终于含糊不清的说了句话，还是那种绝对不会从他嘴里听到的情感类。

  
“怎么能这样…”

“……”一点也不像是厌倦的态度，黏黏糊糊的语气分明就是在撒娇…或者是有些不服气？

  
“不爽的话就主动回去呗。”

酒劲上头后只有这句话记得清清楚楚，一边说着‘我知道了，你给我等着’一边赖在酒馆直到凌晨还不肯回去。

家里辗转难眠的那位终于在半夜接到了叔叔同事打来的电话。醉猫一样的人在看到他时就扑上去挂在了身上，一上来就把手伸进了刚的衣服里色兮兮的乱摸，还在气头上不禁撩的年轻人捉住他的手用力在他屁股上掐了下，连拖带拽的把人拉进了家门便不再忍耐的狠狠亲上了他的嘴。

  
“叔叔说的夜不归宿要提前说清楚吧？”

“我不是回来了嘛…”他推着刚进了浴室三两下扒掉了衣服就主动贴了上去，今天的叔叔比以往都要热情，他搂着刚的脖子和他接吻，急不可耐的想把舌头伸进去纠缠，刚解开裤子托住他的后脑勺加深了这个吻，不一会儿又占据主导权把先前还在气势汹汹的人吻到喘不过气，想要抵开他的腿也在不知不觉间便缠上去蹭了起来。

太色情了…居然会勾引人了。

怕他感冒于是直接在淋浴下冲洗身体，手指借着润滑液进到里面后光一突然咬住他的肩膀不安分的胡乱动了起来，故意咬紧的后穴让手指的动作更加艰难，刚舔了舔露在外面的耳朵揉着他的屁股让他放松，挂在身上的人这才哼唧着不夹的那么紧，好不容易插进几根开始抽送时又呜了一声重重咬了他一口。

“叔叔别乱动，一会儿就让你舒服”  
一会儿看我怎么收拾你。

扩张润滑做了大半天，等到好不容易出来后两人都硬了，刚把光一摔在床上从边上拿过毯子就要把他手给捆起来。仰躺在床上还在喘息的人在看到刚要抓住他手时不知哪儿来力气一把将他反过来按在了床上，他拽过刚手上的毛毯用根本挣脱不开的力度压着刚的腿把他双手捆在了床头上。

“捆起来啦…刚不许欺负我。”

“叔叔…过分了。”他用力挣了几下扣的不松不紧的绳结不满地低喘着直瞪向眼睛都快睁不开的迷糊醉猫。

“好热…刚的这里也硬着了……”

光一扯开裹在自己身上的浴巾赤裸裸的跪坐在刚的面前，湿热的上身贴在刚的胸膛上，硬起的性器隔着刚的浴巾缓慢的蹭了几下，又觉得不够直接把刚的也扒掉了。

“下面好难受…我要在上面…”

“叔叔别蹭了…”

“不要…”薄薄的嘴唇贴在了刚的脖子上，慵懒的声线带上点沙哑，故意要和他对着做一般蹭的更厉害了，刚闭着眼睛做深呼吸，热气喷洒在颈肤上酥酥麻麻的痒却更加明显了。

“叔叔乖…不是想在上面的嘛，那坐上来好不好……”

“嗯…上面。”  
光一傻笑了一声终于从他身上坐起来，他握住那根又硬又烫的东西往屁股附近贴了贴。

“叔叔别磨…快插进去就不难受了。”刚已经有些没了耐性，情欲下诱哄的催促带上了难掩的焦灼。

“不要…”突然收起笑脸用膝盖撑着身体，跨在两侧的腿隐约有要离开的趋势。刚有点急了，连忙屈起膝盖把光一夹住。

“又怎么了…”

“不要被刚看着……”光一不顾牢牢抵在后背有力的双腿起身慢慢转了个圈——直到背对着刚，光洁的肌肤、优美的脊背线条在那人面前展露无疑。

  
握在手里的硬棒更粗了些，光一跪趴在床上微微翘起屁股把那东西重新抵在了湿润的穴口处，插入时却一下子没对准位置直接蹭过臀缝顶上了半垂的阴囊，光一低哼一声不好意思的笑了，乱动的屁股努力想要迎合那迫不及待的肉刃，刚被他折腾的浑身燥热喘息不止，深邃的眼眸因兴奋而轻微泛红，烫人的视线直落在好不容易抵进阴茎前端的入口处——然后又滑了出来。

把人彻底撩火了。如果不是被捆住了手真想立刻打开他的腿操到最里面，把他干翻，让他软下身使不上力只能哭着被操射。

等到穴口和臀缝被磨红后才终于把那根性器含进小半，异物插入感让光一哼哼唧唧的扭了扭腰，难耐的直起身喘息时硬是把粗长的性物全部坐了进去。

“哈啊……好大…”

“嗯……叔叔动一动”被火热湿濡的内壁紧紧咬着，刚长叹口气抬了抬腰让阴茎插的更深了些。小穴被狰狞性物撑满的肿胀感并不好受，光一闷哼几声重新趴了回去，富有弹性的屁股还有那插在里面撑开肉穴的硬棒便看的更加清楚了。刚几乎要急哭了，他边动边试图挣开束缚住双手的薄毯，跪趴在上面的人被不小心顶到断断续续的呻吟，他勉强撑起身一只手探到后面软绵绵的按住了刚的腰不让动，自己则抬腰慢慢把滑出一半的性器完全插了进去。

“哈、刚不许动…我自己…啊嗯…”他跪坐在上面起伏了几下，逐渐适应后奇妙的快感渐渐自下体蔓延，缓慢动作中被撑开的后穴深处也开始痒了起来，光一抓住身侧床单不知所措的加快了动作的速度，不同于抚慰前面的别样快感在慢慢攀升，闷闷的呻吟终于在他从某个角度坐下时蓦地拔高变调，他呜咽一声惊慌的夹紧双腿腰身不住发颤，甜腻的尾音还没来得及收住就又被插在里面的东西给顶了出来。

“叔叔是这里吗…”

“啊、啊…哈嗯…太深了”从微妙的角度狠力操了上去，弓起的脊背猛然挺直绷紧，光一仰起头坐在他身上激烈起伏着，急促的呻吟在持续撞上敏感点时变得愈发高昂而甜蜜，床单被爽到蜷曲的脚趾揉到皱起，一直被顶在那个地方让他有些受不了的摇了摇头喘息声也带上点隐隐的哭腔，可是又爽的人欲罢不能，到后来居然半抬起屁股让刚能直接操上敏感不堪的那点。

“呜…快…快点动…哈啊——啊啊…”

“爽吗？”刚边喘边挺胯往他想要的地方深入抽送，起初还能用发颤的膝盖勉强撑住身体，动作越来越快后令人失神的快感疯狂簇生堆聚，光一扭着屁股想躲又想迎合，终是被操软了腰坐在他身上呜呜嗯嗯的哭叫。

“啊…啊…呜不要…不要慢…”呻吟带上了哭腔，背对着又看不到那张可能已经湿了大半的脸。叔叔勾人的叫声有些沙哑，软软的头发在上下起伏时轻微晃动，眼尾应该也泛起了浅红色，张开嘴呻吟时舌尖会像接吻那样卷起来吗……越想越欲火腾升，还有比看不到叔叔被操时的脸更让人抓狂的吗。

“叔叔…转过身看着我。”插小穴里狠力挺动的阴茎在光一叫的最动听时停了下来，刚红着眼睛用前端碾过敏感的地方哑声哄他，相比之前的律动频率这种程度就是折磨人的隔靴搔痒，光一被磨蹭的浑身发抖发出哆哆嗦嗦的气音，可就是较着劲不肯转身扭过头。

“好讨厌…我才不要…哈嗯…”

“那我不动了，叔叔自己动…”

“呜、不动就不动…”被从临界点硬生生拉了回来，光一难受的喘了几声缓缓动了起来，喝了酒再加上折腾一番已经有些使不上力了，热痒的里面总是得不到满足，他边动边哼唧着胡言乱语，微颤的脊背和扭动的屁股说明叔叔真的已经在非常努力了。

  
“好慢…我要睡着了。”明知如此还是故意说了很过分的话，刚强压住内心翻涌的欲望慢吞吞在后面说道。

“不许、不许睡…呜嗯！”突然急了起来，光一紧紧抓着床单攥足了劲用力往下坐，每次都让里面的东西可以插到最深处，跨在两边的大腿在几十次的大力进出中被插的轻微抽搐，他垂着脑袋呻吟发颤，实在动不起来后终于不服气的抽噎着趴在了刚的大腿上只能时不时抬起屁股动作几下。

“不许睡…混蛋…和我做的时候睡觉试试看…呜不许睡…”下面的人还是没有动作，以为他真睡着后光一无措的小声哭了出来，他偏过头看向躺在床上的刚，红通通的眼睛盈满了泪水。

“叔叔…我想正面操你…”

“你不许睡…”

“我不睡，那叔叔转过来好不好。”

“好…”

怎么又突然这么好哄了。

光一揉了揉湿润的眼角轻哼着直起腰让性器稍微拔出些，就这样半插在里面抬起一条腿哆嗦着慢慢转了过来。潮红的脸颊沁上层薄汗，迷蒙的眼眸里隐约泛着水光，果然是哭过了嘛。面对着刚后重新坐了下来，阴茎整个插进去时光一仰起头哑着嗓子低叫了一声，情欲涌动的双眸在看向他时满是热切的渴望。

“就这么舍不得拔出来？”刚闷笑着顶了顶胯，还没缓过神的叔叔被这几下弄的直接趴在了他的身上紧紧掐住他的腰，刚被他抓的吸了口气又挺腰狠狠插了几下直到光一受不了的松开手难耐的虚抓着。几番折腾后束缚双手的毯子逐渐有了松掉的迹象，刚也就不急着操他开始撩拨起已经快到极限的人。

“你动啊…”

“叔叔这里这么小…真的吃得下吗”  
听话的动了几下后又停下来，刚仰起头看向坐在身上蹭来蹭去的叔叔，没有得到满足后撸起了硬邦邦还在冒水的阴茎，自己一个人扭着腰玩到弓起脊背垂下脑袋还喘的那么好听，刚咬着牙握紧拳头往两边挣，眼底仅剩的那丝调笑也被疯狂滋生的欲望所吞噬，要把人吃掉的危险目光毫不避讳的从光一身上扫过，绳结快解开时他屏住呼吸缓慢有力的抽送了几下，极力压低声音让自己看起来还算冷静:“叔叔看…前面被你弄出水了……”

“嗯…不许看…”暴露在外的耳尖瞬间红的不成样子，光一猛地抬起头捂住了半翘的性器不给刚看，比先前还要红的脸颊上胡乱黏了几缕黑发，他也不动了，眼眶居然又变得有些湿漉漉。被刚那种想要欺负人的眼神看着、莫名的就恼羞成怒起来，明明是在他下面怎么还能这样。

“叔叔你躲什么，嗯？”眼眶里打转的晶莹液体在看到薄毯松开时一下子流了出来，光一连忙坐起身一个劲地把他往后推，手腕被抓住放在了刚的侧腰，解开束缚后他紧紧搂着光一不给动，插在里面的东西也发了狠般高频操了起来，光一缩在他怀里叫的渐渐喘不上气，挣扎不开后便哭着环紧了刚的腰，短短的指甲死死掐住他的后背留下一条条抓痕。轻微的刺痛更起了催情的作用，刚含住他的耳尖从耳廓舔到下巴和脖子，在光一仰头眯起眼睛时不轻不重的咬了一下，“挠我几下就留几个……”

好过分…居然还敢威胁他。

“哈、啊…轻点呜…嗯别…别舔了”换了个姿势又插到了最里面，屈起的双腿在操弄中被拉的更开，刚压在他身上不知疲倦的挺腰抽送，在锁骨和脖子上留了吻痕后牙齿轻轻叼起了胸前挺立的乳珠舔了几下，发现光一很有感觉的扭了扭身体便直接含在嘴里吸了起来。

“混…混蛋…别吸啊…”

“肿起来了…这边也要吗…”  
根本不是征求意见，刚像是发现了什么好玩的东西把另一颗也含进嘴里用力吮吸了几下，直窜头皮的酥痒快感愈发令人难以抗拒，无意识中就按住了埋在胸口的脑袋挺身往他嘴里送了送，小小的动作又把刚撩的不轻，他用力咬了下红肿的乳头在光一痛哼时加快了身下操干的速度，比先前都要猛烈的攻势瞬间便让他惊叫着抬起头说不出连贯的字句，刚看着床上泪眼朦胧已经快叫不出声的叔叔大脑一热便操的更凶了，他箍住光一不停扭动的腰一下下的蹭过敏感点顶到深处，看着他流水的阴茎是怎么被干到射出一股股精液、磨人的呻吟是在什么时候变调成软绵的哭腔、实在受不了后是如何弓起身体搂着他的脖子低声求饶，以及持续高潮后绯红的脸颊和痉挛的身体是多么的色情和诱人——这是只有他才能看到的叔叔。

“哈啊…啊…饶了我吧…叔叔真的不行了…”  
又被按在墙上操了一顿，光一抓着刚搂在他腰上的手双腿发软直往下跪。已经被内射过的小穴在抽插中不断流出些浊白的液体，耻毛和大腿根部更是被各种液体沾染的一片淫靡，后面那人只是边喘边咬他的耳朵和后颈，在他直不起腰时把他捞起来钉在墙上继续干，酒劲过了后身体的疲惫感更加明显，这海潮般一波波袭来的快感真的已经要到了极限，光一手肘抵在墙上随着动作来回晃动，再次抽搐着被顶出稀薄的精液后不禁开始怀疑起自己的体力——果真是不如二十几岁的青年了吗。

“叔叔真敏感…怎么一碰就抖……”等到插在里面的小混蛋终于餍足后光一已经瘫靠在他怀里不肯动了，刚亲了亲他的脸把他搂上床，躺下后伸手恶劣的揉了揉轻微跳动却再射不出东西的阴茎，光一立刻抓着他的手蜷起身体抽动了几下，发颤的呻吟又像是要哭了一般。

“好好…我不碰了。”

还是抓着他的手腕不肯松开，刚也不在意，他把光一圈进怀里另一只手体贴的探到后穴要给他抠出灌在里面的精液。

“呜不要…你怎么还碰…”

“不弄出来会难受…”

“……”

“可以吗…”

“你轻点…”

  
*

  
“怎么样，掌握起主动权了吗。”

“当然了…”光一摸了摸脖子整理好衬衫衣领，确定不会被看出什么后带了点小得意回答道。

之后的几天都不用他做饭，抓娃娃也是想要几个就给几个。最主要的是他经常在上面…就是这个姿势太爽了有时候会让他有些受不了。

 


End file.
